


Engage

by peachmilktea



Series: Alternative Methods [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, tw: assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilktea/pseuds/peachmilktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness is as fierce a beast as man ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage

Namine could swear he is in every street, every alley, every store. She has yet to decipher if she sees him because she is lonely, because she feels guilty, or if he is indeed really here. Boston is a slightly crowded, fledgling place that grows a little bigger each day, even with the conflict surrounding its edges and the hearts of its citizens. She could be seeing things, could be allowed to feel the want for company but not much else. Who knows - she tries to keep from thinking about it. 

On her daily trips a patriot begins to harass her. Namine changes her route and her schedule. The patriot finds her anyway. He corners her, lingers too close with an accent that remains grating to her. She shouts, gets out as much noise as possible until her mouth is covered and she's forced into angry tears and righteous frustration. Her skirt is yanked up, she kicks and flails and won't give up, heart or not- 

His body jerks, tense as a coiled spring before his legs seem to falter and give out. He dies in front of Namine and as she hears the steady march of another set of soldiers, a familiar man dumps the lifeless corpse into a stack of hay. Disheveled, Namine cannot speak, she can only allow her body to do what it wants, demanding a hug from him, shaking, arms wrapped around him, nowhere near enough to make the embrace full. 

Namine does not cry but she does shake, fingers lost in fabric and her body easily encompassed by his. It occurs to her that he smells (and _feels_ ) like the wild, all the things about nature that are beautiful, terrifying, and untamable. It feels childish to even think and yet fitting and undeniable. It is comforting and yet not her place to linger. She steps away until her shoulders meet the brick building, solid and real. His hood is up and Namine lacks the proper words or an explanation for why, very suddenly, she wants to tell him everything. 

Maybe she really is lonely. 

"Thank you," Her voice shakes. This is the second time he has saved her. 

The same hands that killed a man silently guide her back onto the street, their steps in time. He sits through her useless errands, he takes her home. Namine is a mess of gestures, 'thank you' and 'you didn't have to' and 'I'm sorry'. He is short and quick with his answers but Namine begins to think that is just how he is. 

As he tells her goodbye, turns around to leave, Namine shouldn't say anything, but she does. She cannot help it even if it's a terrible idea. Even if she might be safer being left alone.

"Don't be a stranger!" Said with enough force to get him to stop and look back at her. The sudden release of words, the earnest quality to her own usually reserved voice, creates a strange sense of dizziness. 

Of all things, however, Namine did not expect a brief flash of surprise, the tilt of his head. He nods and then leaves and Namine finds that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally terrified of writing dialogue with Connor, is it obvious?


End file.
